A Bath for a Queen
by Fluffy Cat1
Summary: The Queen and the good Dr. Helm always a treat when they meet.


A Bath for a Queen

By Fluffy Cat

_This story stands alone and is not a sequel to any other._

_**Disclaimer**: Fluffy Cat does not own or have any right to the characters associated with The Queen of Swords Universe. She does not profit in any way from writing this story other than the pleasure it gives her to visit them again._

The Queen watched the soldiers as they entered Dr. Helm's office from her position on the rooftop of a building across the street. Her smile was amused. Poor Dr. Helm, she lamented without too much sympathy. Every time Grisham's soldiers failed in their attempt to capture her, they visited the good Doctor, ensuring he hadn't treated any injuries they hopefully had inflicted on her during their pursuit.

Tessa had no doubt the good Doctor was most likely quite bored with the entire scenario.

She knew she was.

Oh well, she told herself, we all had our roles to play, she mused, as she jumped from that rooftop to a convenient one beside it and then slid down a slanted roof to the alley below.

Time to pay the good Doctor another visit, she grinned, brushing off the dirt she had acquired while departing the roof. Backtracking to a site the soldiers had already searched was always a nice way to pass the time until it was safe to ride back to the hacienda.

The Queen slipped into the back quarters of the Doctor's office without making a sound.

When Tessa entered his private quarters, she came to a sudden stop, stunned by what she saw in front of her!

His shirt was off and his pants quickly followed. The Queen didn't believe her mouth could have formed a word even if her shocked mind had recovered enough to think of one.

She hid in the shadows directly behind him and watched, mesmerized, as his strikingly masculine and appealing form slowly sank into the bath water he had obviously just prepared.

She heard his sigh of immense pleasure and sincerely hoped she had managed to silence her own which had mimicked it.

A tattoo? There? She cupped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to cover her amused giggle.

"I should have known." Helm groaned, closing his eyes in a weary sort of acceptance before reclining against the tub. "Come on in, make yourself at home."

Her laugh in response to his wearily offered invitation couldn't be contained and since he had already figured out she was there, The Queen didn't bother. "Thank you, Doctor." Tessa approached the bathtub but not so close she offended her delicate sensibilities.

Robert Helm watched her but he made no attempt to shield any part of himself from her view. In fact, Tessa noticed; he gave her a rather amused glance as he placed his hands on the rim of the tub and relaxed in the water. "To what do I owe the honor of this late-night visit?"

The Queen bit back a smile. "I was in the neighborhood, Doctor, and thought I'd drop in."

"While I bathe?" Helm countered; his eyes sparkling at her despite the irritation in his voice.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry about that. I had no way of knowing, Doctor." She apologized sweetly, her lack of contrition fairly obvious.

"Hmm?" Helm's lips quirked, "the fact I stood by the tub naked as you came in my quarters didn't give you a clue?"

The Queen laughed; a slightly husky sound that managed to make some immersed parts of the good Doctor restless. He offered a small frown at the physical effect she had on him.

"If it will put your mind at ease, Doctor Helm, I only got a quick glimpse of the backside of you." Her lips twitched with humor as she teased him and the man in the tub must have found it contagious because his lips titled upward as well.

"You missed the best parts then, My Queen." The look he tossed at her was brimming with suggestion to accompany the sexual overtones to his voice.

Tessa drew comfort from her black outfit and the lace mask she wore. "Did I?" She flirted lightly, taking a step closer to him. "I could argue that what I did manage to see was rather interesting in itself. A tattoo, Doctor?" She teased lightly.

He rolled his eyes but she watched him hold back his laugh. "Ancient history."

Tessa stared at the marvelous chest displayed in front of her; lean, athletic, strong and quite compelling. When he splashed water over it and she was forced to watch those droplets make their way over his lean frame and steadily negotiate his flat abdomen until they disappeared from her view into the water, Tessa began to wonder if he had done it on purpose.

She wet her lips and darted a quick look back up to his face to gauge his expression.

His mysterious eyes watched her with a combination of both amusement and desire, with just a touch of arrogance tossed in, she rather thought. "Find anything else to interest you, My Queen?" He challenged her.

She laughed; a genuine laugh, not a practiced one. "Yes." She replied truthfully, the little girl in her coming to the forefront and answering honestly, charming him more than the mask and the mystery of her.

His lips broke into a true smile rather than his amused smirk. "That's honest."

She tilted her head at him, her smile remaining in place as she tossed her hair over her shoulder in another gesture that inspired prurient thoughts in the good Doctor's head. "Just because I wear a mask and fight the Colonel's soldiers, it doesn't necessarily follow that I'm dishonest."

"You hide your identity?" Helm stated firmly, wincing a bit at his own tone. He was hardly one to talk, he knew.

"It is necessary if I'm to accomplish my goals." She explained and then took two steps closer to the bathtub, allowing her view of him to expand a bit more.

The Doctor's eyes watched her closely as she moved toward him and his lips twitched. "Should I be concerned about what goals you are considering accomplishing tonight?"

She appeared to consider the possibilities. "Does it frighten you, Doctor?"

He wore a look of amusement as he shook his head. "I'm rarely afraid of a beautiful woman." He grinned. "Though the sword does give a man reason to pause." He added.

"I think we've established I would never use my sword against you, Doctor Helm." The Queen confessed lightly as if what she had just admitted was nothing of importance.

His eyes bored into hers, his face transforming into one of almost lethal seriousness. "In that case, you can set the thing aside and come closer, my lady."

Tessa remained where she stood; indecision clearly written across her beautiful features. "Some days I'd like nothing better than to do just that, Doctor, but I'm afraid I have obligations and responsibilities which won't allow it."

Helm heard the sad truth in her voice as he watched the teasing light fade from her bewitching eyes. His decision came fast. He extended his hand to her. "Then agree to set it aside for a moment only and come here." He enticed her gently; his handsome face and beguiling voice a balm to her fractured desires.

She studied him with longing clearly evident. "Is that wise?" Her voice spoke of her hesitation and temptation.

"No." He answered truthfully, his lips twitching. "No, it isn't, but my diagnosis is you are a woman in desperate need of a moment or two of madness, a respite devoid of responsibilities and obligations."

Tessa closed her eyes, exhaled softly, and dreamed of what that might feel like.

The Doctor watched her.

She finally opened her eyes and studied him. "I can't give you what you ask." Her voice cracked with emotion.

His lips curved into a soft smile. "I don't recall asking you for anything, My Queen, except a moment of your time."

She drew a deep breath. "You asked me to come to you."

He laughed and nodded. "True, but I suspect you are envisioning far more in that invitation than I had in mind to give you."

"You're naked in a bathtub!" She argued with a sharp frown.

His response was a smug expression. "I have it on good authority that most people are when they bathe."

Tessa tried to read his mind. "What do you propose then, Doctor Helm, for this….moment or two of madness?"

"Merely a kiss."

Before she could build any resistance to the idea, he dared her, "surely a woman who fights off Montoya's men can handle one kiss from an unarmed man sitting in a tub full of water?"

Her lips twitched. "You sound almost helpless, Doctor Helm, and we both know that would never be the case. You are as adept at fighting as you are at practicing medicine."

"Thank you." His head dipped in a formal acknowledgment of her compliment. "I take pride in doing something well." His eyes laughed into hers. "And that includes kissing masked ladies who visit me late at night."

The Queen found herself tempted by what he offered, even as she sensed it carried a degree of danger not easily dismissed. "One kiss?"

His sensual lips curved slightly. "Your choice."

The Queen laid her sword across a table and approached him. She averted her eyes from any wonderfully tempting views below his chest as she crouched beside the bathtub.

Doctor Helm noticed her action and softened his approach. He had always known she was special, not a lady you ran across everyday. And he had always harbored a fondness for the unique. This unique lady wore a mask and killed enemy soldiers when it was necessary; yet averted her eyes from the sight of a naked male…she was a mystery he was finding himself more and more drawn to unravel.

Tessa waited as he lifted his hand from the water to casually and gently caress her cheek. "One kiss, Doctor." She reminded him in a shaky whisper as his lips moved in to cover hers.

His lips were barely an inch away from hers when he answered softly, "I should probably tell you something, My Queen."

She felt his warm breath on her face; he had swallowed some wine before his bath and she wondered how it would taste on those lips of his as she closed her eyes in anticipation for his kiss. "What's that, Doctor?" She sighed.

"I lied." He confessed as his muscular arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled The Queen of Swords into the tub directly on top of him! Helm immediately shifted positions, rolling her over so that she was submerged in the water and he was stretched out on top of her.

Gasping and sputtering water out of her face as she struggled to prevent herself from drowning; Tessa wore a look of astonishment and rage at his actions. "Doctor!" She shouted angrily.

Helm grinned down at her, his fingers picking wet strands of dark hair away from her wet mask. "Tempting vixens who wander into men's quarters while they bathe must be taught a lesson." He remarked brightly.

She simmered with Spanish temper and Robert Helm found it vastly amusing to observe; but then he had always been easily amused, he reflected silently.

Tessa's breath came fast and furious and the Doctor's eyes dipped down to enjoy the effect on her wet bodice.

"You are NO gentleman!"

His grin was quick to flash. "I'm as much a gentleman as you are a lady, My Queen, which roughly translates to whenever it is convenient." He snorted in good humor.

"I thought you honestly wanted to kiss me!"

His eyes sparkled. "Oh yes, thank you for reminding me." He proceeded to cover her shocked gasp with a carnal kiss that put the few other kisses she had received in Spanish courts to shame. His tongue began to weave a spell of magic over her that sent her objections flying out the open window. The Queen only hoped their sound died on the wind as they passed the patrolling soldiers.

She was going to drown, Tessa decided as his larger frame pushed her deeper into the water. No…she would suffocate instead, she lamented a moment later when his mouth continued to dominate hers, his tongue plunging again and again inside her mouth, dueling with her own tongue.

The Queen of Swords was more innocent than he had first thought. Robert Helm accepted this newly discovered knowledge and put reins to his passion.

He released her mouth and watched her very carefully from a close observation point on top of her.

Her eyes were wide with astonishment over the sexual aspects of his kiss. Yet the experienced man also believed he caught glimpses of Spanish passion newly awakened in her.

She lay limp in his arms under him.

Apparently he would have to be the first one to speak, he mused when she opened her mouth twice to say something which he surmised would involve some sort of berating remarks about his conduct and/or gentlemanly honor; but after two attempts, she still failed to come up with the expected words.

He pressed his body firmly against hers, just for the fun of watching her eyes grow wide with uneasiness, and spoke. "One kiss." His lips twitched. "I did however say it was your choice. Would you like another one?" He offered sweetly as if he were passing a tray of treats at a party.

Her eyes shot up to his. "I'm not sure I would survive, Doctor."

He snorted. "I'm a physician, trust me…you'll live."

She couldn't stop herself; her hand hesitantly reached up and caressed the features of his face down to his stubborn jaw. "Why kiss me like that?"

His eyes laughed at her. "You may be more innocent than I had thought, but you're old enough to know the answer to that, My Queen."

"You like me?" She whispered, her eyes intently watching his.

"Hardly." His eyes didn't meet hers though. "I've told you often enough that I find you to be an irritating troublemaker who will eventually get herself killed, along with a few others."

"But the kiss?" She protested curiously.

He stared at her. "It's been a while since I've indulged in a woman." Sometimes hard truths worked best and they were convenient when you wanted to conceal the real reason, Helm added silently.

She looked as if he had punched her in the stomach; tears filled the eyes behind the mask.

Guilt. He hated guilt. Helm sighed with disgust, reminding himself not for the first time, that he had effectively gotten rid of guilt centuries ago.

"I don't believe you." Tessa retorted with some newfound spunk.

His expression was wry. "I assure you, My Queen, it has most definitely been a while since I have indulged in a woman."

Color came to the cheeks beneath the mask and the Doctor found it fascinating to watch. "Not that remark, the one about not liking me."

He was amused. "After all the insults I've tossed at you since we've met, you think I like you?"

"Yes." She nodded, her hair fanning out in the water.

Helm couldn't resist, his fingers played with the wet silk while he considered his answer to her accusation. "I could call the soldiers, they are patrolling and would hear me if I shouted that you were in here, disturbing my bath."

Her answer was a confident smile. "You won't. You like me. You have no desire to see me hung by Montoya."

He felt like debating the losing issue with her. "And why would you think I like you when everything I've ever said to you has indicated otherwise, hmm?"

"Because, Doctor, you didn't carry a weapon into the bath with you, so that's no sword pressing against my thigh." She quipped confidently. "You like me."

He tossed back his head and erupted with laughter. "You little minx!"

The Queen grinned at his easy manner; it was one she hadn't witnessed on him very often. When he finished laughing, she asked, "is my moment or two of madness over now?"

Helm's expression teased her. "Unless you wish to make it a night of madness?" He made the offer lightly but she had no doubt by the look in his eyes that he would gladly accommodate her if she truly wished it.

Oh she was tempted!

Tessa sensed this man was the only man who could both teach her about passion and yet understand the dual role she was forced to play. And a night of his kisses, his caresses; his warm breath against her skin was the most alluring of prospects.

She fought for control. It couldn't be.

They couldn't be.

Not yet.

The Queen had a mission. She had made a promise.

It must be kept.

Helm had been watching the beautiful young woman beneath him very closely. As a student of human nature, he knew almost before she did when her newly aroused desires were pushed aside and replaced by the heavy burden of responsibilities.

The sadness in her expression would haunt him for a time.

He took pity on her. "Ah, My Queen, you have decided to break my heart, I see."

Her lips curved. "I would have to own a piece of it to do that, Doctor Helm. Somehow I doubt that is the case."

Helm's lips curved as well. "You'd be surprised." He gave her an affectionate peck of a kiss on the end of her nose, "don't look," he warned, as he climbed off of her and stepped out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he held out his hand as a proper gentleman would and offered the wet Queen of Swords a hand out of the water. "Careful, don't slip on the wet floor."

Tessa shook her head and took his hand. "Sometimes, I'm not sure what to think of you, Doctor."

Helm greeted that comment with a broad grin. "Ah…at least you are thinking of me, my lady. That gives me hope for another chance at that night of madness."

The Queen of Swords nodded. "Maybe…someday." She whispered under her breath.

Helm chuckled. "I have time."

The End

_Of this night and this particular encounter_


End file.
